


A Cruel & Painful Fate

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: To hate is to love.





	A Cruel & Painful Fate

“Ugh!” you groaned as you tossed and turned in your sleep. You were damned annoyed. Your asshole of a neighbor wouldn’t stop playing his shitty music at all, even though it was nearing one in the damned morning. You were goddamned pissed. You hated Anthony Stark since he moved in last year with his parents. He was a rude and obnoxious ass hat who seemed to have no respect for anyone, not even himself.

Anthony Stark may have been attractive. But he sure was one big cunt of a person. He constantly banged around his own house while his parents stayed working long week,s leaving him home alone a majority of his teenage years. He constantly held house parties during the weekend, always resulting in the police arriving at his doorstep to shut it down.

He was a selfish prick. He held his nose high. He strut down the street as if he owned the city. He demanded respect.His very breath smells of cologne. You almost assumed on numerous occasions that he swallowed the liquid in the mornings before he struck off in his expensive cars arrive at school an hour late every day.

He was popular, yet everyone hated him He Was the star quarterback of the football team. He was the star player in lacrosse. He was practically a Olympic swimmer. He was too selfish for his own good He flirt with the teachers, no matter if thy be male or female. Some students assumed he was secretly homosexual, but you never cared to know the truth in those rumors,

You hated Anthony fucking Stark and wished to hell and back hat he would die a painful death.

Graduation day, he prank coy an instead copy the national anthem, the seekers blurted out some foreign metal music, scaring the parents and teachers alike.  Some students laughed and went along Others were pissed a hs antis. Guess which side you were on?

A few years after graduation and Tony seemed to mature just the slightest. He took a job at a mechanic shop in town, often times bringing home the vehicle after hours to continue working on them.

He’d grown into a somewhat respectable man, but you could never give in to his good looks, even during the summer time when he’d sit out in his garage and fix up old cars or motorcycles for the young men that paid him hefty amounts.

You wouldn’t give in.

You sat up in your bed before throwing the duvet away from you and storming  over to your window and lifting it up before glaring at Tony’s bedroom window. You saw him playing air guitar to whatever the hell music he was listening to. You bent low and picked up an old shoe before throwing it across the lawn and at his window. The thumping noise made him glance up and throw you a bright smile, though you grimaced in response.

That night was the last night you heard from him for a week. It was too quiet over at his house. You’d curiously glance at his window as you worked on your college school work, never seeing him appear, never hearing the obnoxious music. You’d catch yourself listening intently for any type of noise coming from his house.

Then one day, Friday, to be exact, his parents came home. They looked a lot older than what you had remembered them looking back when you were in school. You’d graduated high school, then college. Still, silence.

Then one afternoon, it was your birthday. You were celebrating by yourself, due to having to cram for some dumb exam that had you stressed out beyond belief. You felt a tightening in your chest. You could hardly breath. It felt as though a knife was ripping apart your chest. Your arm became numb.

You tried your damnedest to remain calm and call for an ambulance. Something was deathly wrong. You assumed it was merely a severe anxiety attack. But once you arrived at the hospital, you knew something more was wrong.

You had overheard one of the nurses whispering as you pretended to be asleep. Another person was in the hospital with the exact same conditions as yourself. You rolled your eyes and prepared for the worst. You always heard about soul mates and going through a tough metamorphosis in order to realise how deeply connected the pair of you were. You only hoped your soul mate was someone worth your time and energy.

Three days you spent in the hospital, always hearing the whispers of this strange circumstances of your visit. You never knew who this other person had been.

Until.

Until one morning, you awake with a rapidly beating heart, needles seemingly going through your arms all at once, though you knew nothing was happening. You wanted to scream in agony. You wanted-

Just as quickly as the pain had come, it ceased.

You had no idea what the hell was going on.

Two weeks spent in the hospital and you were granted permission to walk the halls. Three minutes into exploring the barren white halls, you came face to face with none other than the asshole of the hour,Anthony Stark himself.

He seemed just as surprised as you when you had bumped into one another.

“Y/N, what the hell are you doing here?” He asked.

“Chest pains on and off for awhile; they wont stop.” You explained, not liking the ghostly whiteness his face displayed. “What, Stark?”

“When did the pains start up?” He asked, looking your body up and down for a moment before shuffling on his feet.

“My birthday.” you responded coolly.

“Funny,” he scoffed. “That’s exactly when-”

“Don’t fucking say it.” You ordered, predicting his words, not giving it a second thought.

“The doc’s won’t stop talking to me about this girl with the exact same heart problems as me.” He revealed. “There’s no fucking way this is happening right now.”

“When we get out of here, you’re dead to me.”

“That’s not possible and you know it.” He smirked arrogantly as he surveyed your body once more. “Well, at least we know why we tortured each other all our lives.”

“Fuck off, Stark.” Though you held a sly smile on your face.


End file.
